Long Road Home
by Be0t
Summary: Honks (HarryTonks)ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything so it wouldn't be worth suing me. Actually you can sue me if you like. It would be brilliant to shave me debt with you cause that's all I have.

**Summary:** Monthly challenge for the yahoo-group pinkhairgreeneyes (Harry/Tonks)   
Long Road. Any rating and no word count limit.  
Despite the reprieve from Death Eater trouble since the DoM incident, Dumbledore arranges for Harry to get to school in an unusual, but safer way. Tonks is chosen to be the only escort. Too bad things never go as planned.  
Required phrases in a story: "If you think I'm doing that, you're mental." and "At this rate, I'll make it to school by seventh year."

**Author Notes: **Go join Pinkhairgreeneyes and read the rest of the challenge stories.

Harry sat on his bed with his trunk propping up his feet. He checked under the floorboards. In the cupboard and every inch of the place looking for his stuff.

He looked over as the door creaked open. Grabbing his wand he looked over at the man walking through.

Putting his wand back he exclaimed "Remus!" and run over and enfolding the old werewolf in a father/son hug.

"Harry it's good to see you" Remus said looking at Harry fondly. "Packed yet? Tonks and Moody are downstairs waiting."

"Yeah all set" He said walking over and grabbing his trunk and Hedwig's cage. Looking around his room. It wasn't much. Just a room with damaged plaster and a horrible white colour. "Much like the Hospital wing" He thought.

It was the summer before Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. This was the last time he'd see the Dursleys... Then again the only thing he had seen of them is the occasional rush of fabric trying to get away from him. This was because since his sixteenth Birthday he was able to use magic.

"Come on Harry" Remus said from the hallway snapping Harry out of his train of thought.

"Coming" He replied following Remus who was levitating the Trunk and Hedwig's cage.

"Ok now Tonk's has broken her broom and my broom with her total lack of CONSTENT VILLIGANCE"

Remus speaking up "Actually I don't know how she did it..." Trailing off with mumblings about how she could have done it with one that sounding like "Playing with them" which Tonk's promptly slapped him round the face.

"So now we can't travel by brooms we'll have to use floo. We can go to Mrs Figg's to floo but I know she don't keep any powder". Mad Eye continued.

"I haven't got any floo powder" Remus said. Then not waiting from an answer from Tonks Harry spoke up for the first time.

"At this rate, I'll make it to school by seventh year."

"That's what we are trying to do Harry" Remus said politely but you could feel the amusement in his voice"

"Fine" Mad Eye barked "We'll have to use the emergency portkey, Tonks?"

"What emergency portkey?" She said shamefully.

"The lipstick Dumbledore gave you."

"Ugh" Harry took a moment to gather what had happened.

Dropping his head "Where is it?" Moody mockingly said. Then barked "CONSTENT VILIGANCE!" Making Harry trip over his trunk. "Good response boy" He said approvingly.

And Harry could hear him mumble. "Need to duck and cover. Can't stand there waiting for the curse to kill ya"

Tonks looked as if she wanted to shrink but didn't use her powers to do it "I erm thought Dumbledore wanted me to look good for coming here so I put it on. Then sorta put it in his pocket when he was busy" She finished shamefully.

"Well we know what we got to do." Remus said with laughter. Whispering in Harry's Ear. Harry's eyes went wide then he replied with something along the lines of ""If you think I'm doing that, you're mental. She'll kill me"

Apparently Tonks had figured what was needed and had changed into a leggy blonde at around his height and had started puckering up seeming very eager.

"Where does this portkey take us?" Harry questioned.

"That can be for another time Harry" Remus said pushing Harry to Tonks.

He looked at her and slowly went into the kiss brushing his lips against hers but Tonks had other plans. Grabbing the back of his head she kissed him passionately sliding her tongue into his mouth. He had to admit it was brilliant. Ignoring the pulling of his navel he raised his hands up to her waist and pulled her closer sliding his tongue with hers each trying to better the other.

Slowly breaking the kiss he looked around to find they were in the middle of the great hall. Looking around he could feel all eyes on him. Draco was looking at them with laughter. Gathering all his courage he yelled at him "This is you cousin you know. Though it couldn't have been as bad as last year with your mother".

...Fin...

This has been a Be0t Production. I am sorry you had to witness my horrible writing skills and wish you a pleasant day.

(Harry/Tonks with a hint of Harry/Narcissa)

Thanks to .......... For being a beta for this production.


End file.
